The present invention relates generally to fixture pallets and, more particularly, to fixture apparatuses for facilitating automated assembly, handling, and/or bonding of porous and non-porous layers of a fuel cell during fuel cell assembly.
A variety of apparatuses have been developed for stacking layers of various materials. Apparatuses have also been developed for laminating stacks of such material layers. Conventional stacking apparatuses, for example, typically employ suction cups or a vacuum to releasably engage and transport layers of a given material during a stacking operation. Although such conventional arrangements may be satisfactory in certain applications, implementing known approaches for stacking relatively thin materials having varying porosity renders conventional arrangements unworkable or impractical.
It is often desirable to automate, either partially or completely, a number of stacking and bonding operations. Many conventional material stacking, transporting, and bonding apparatuses are not well suited for achieving a high level of automation. This is particularly the case for stacking and bonding processes which have tight positional tolerance requirements at all stages of processing.
There is a need for improved material layer stacking and bonding apparatuses. There is a further need for such apparatuses that can safely and precisely position and stack material layers of varying porosity and laminate such material layers in an automated assembly environment, such as in an automated fuel cell assembly line. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
The present invention is directed to a transportable fixture apparatus for facilitating automatic assembly and handling of a stack of material layers. The present invention is also directed to a transportable fixture apparatus that allows for lamination of a stack of material layers in-situ the transportable fixture apparatus.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a first fixture of the transportable fixture apparatus incorporates a substantially porous first region adapted to receive one or more porous and/or non-porous first material layers and to facilitate formation of a vacuum between the first fixture and the first material layers. The transportable fixture assembly also includes a second fixture that incorporates a substantially porous second region adapted to receive one or more porous and/or non-porous second material layers and to facilitate formation of a vacuum between the second fixture and the second material layers. The transportable fixture assembly further incorporates a stop arrangement that protrudes from one or both of the first fixture and the second fixture. The stop arrangement is situated peripheral to the first and second material layers when the first fixture is in contact with the second fixture. The stop arrangement defines a cavity adapted to effect compression of the first and second material layers when the first fixture is brought into contact with the second fixture under pressure.
In accordance with another embodiment, a transportable fixture apparatus of the present invention facilitates automatic assembly of fuel cell layers. The fuel cell layers include at least a first fluid transport layer (first FTL), a second fluid transport layer (second FTL), and a membrane. The first FTL and the membrane define a FTL/membrane sub-assembly.
The transportable fixture includes a first fixture that incorporates a substantially porous first region adapted to receive the FTL/membrane sub-assembly and to facilitate formation of a vacuum between the first fixture and the FTL/membrane sub-assembly. A second fixture incorporates a substantially porous second region adapted to receive the second FTL and to facilitate formation of a vacuum between the second fixture and the second FTL. A stop arrangement protrudes from one or both of the first fixture and the second fixture, and is situated peripheral to the FTL/membrane sub-assembly and second FTL when the first fixture is in contact with the second fixture. The stop arrangement defines a cavity adapted to effect compression of the FTL/membrane sub-assembly and second FTL when the first fixture is brought into contact with the second fixture under pressure.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Advantages and attainments, together with a more complete understanding of the invention, will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following detailed description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.